Scandalous Luck
by NeutronStarsCollide
Summary: AU!KHR-Vongola Gakuen. Yamamoto can t believe how lucky he is to confess to the boy that he has been pining after for such a long time. 8027. Late ass Giftfic. Smut/Lemons. R&R PLZ


**A/N:** THIS IS LIKE, A MONTH AND TWO WEEKS LATE, smh. But I did it. OTL

So... This is a late - ass giftfic for _**ShiroHachi to KuroHachi **_and yeah, my masochistic side died on me, and didn`t kick me into shape enough to write this on time orz. I... I don`t think I can say sorry enough times to satisfy _MYSELF_, LOL. But, YUSYUS children, here it is, your sexy sexy *coughFAILcough* smut. Yus children, I`m sorry if it FAILS HARD LIKE A BOSS, but it`s late, I`m tired, and I was very desperate to get this off of my hands already LOL.

I am like, a damn busy mofo now though, no lie. Tests and shyte are coming up here in America, (NY specifically), and I am always being bombarded with HW |: Plus a ramble of other excuses like clubs, seniorism, and of course Pokemon! ;D I`ll be uploading a small Junjou Romantica drabble soon, but um, don`t count on the "soon" part if you`re looking at my previous track record.

Anyways, this AU! is where Tsuna and the guardians were never really chosen as "heirs" per se, but instead chosen to come to Vongola Gakuen where they will train to compete for the final title of Boss&guardians. I didn`t play with the timeline much here, but I want to say that it`s a lot like the Future Ark in that aspect. Sorry Mammon OTL I made it fairly simple to understand, anyway, so please enjoy as much as you can of my FAIL!smut~

* * *

><p>"You know, staring is impolite."<p>

"HIEEEEEEE!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a second year of Vongola Gakuen`s middle school division, had bad luck.

Period.

And you can believe how much bad luck it was for him to be caught staring at none other than Vongola Gakuen`s big – shot baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. But how could Tsuna resist? He`d had a crush on Yamamoto for near forever because of his broad shoulders and relaxed demeanor, but better yet, Yamamoto`s solid dedication to his morals and friends. Plus, who didn`t find his recurring obliviousness absolutely endearing?

"Ha ha ha. You know, you`re a real cutie Tsunayoshi – kun," Yamamoto laughed easily, taking his large slightly calloused hands and ruffling his acquaintances hair.

As if on cue, Tsuna dropped his head and blushed, taking a deep interest in the bright green lawn of the quad. _Yamamoto Takeshi called me cute. . . ! _

"T – Thank you," the brunette stuttered nervously, earning another chuckle from the laid – back baseball star.

"Maa, maa, I almost forgot. . ." Yamamoto mumbled, nudging his knuckle into his temple as he stuck out a playful tongue.

Tsuna`s eyes widened slightly, "Huh? What are you talking about Yamamoto – kun?" If Tsuna was distracting him from something his peer needed to get done, he`d gladly continue on his way and leave him alone. . .

"Are, are, just call me Yamamoto, okay? Tsunayoshi – kun?"

"A – ah! Then please: call me Tsuna!"

"Ha ha~ Okay Tsuna."

There was a moment of silence. The brunette fidgeted, uncomfortable. _Yamamoto never mentioned what he came close to forgetting,_ he thought restlessly as the silence made his skin itch. He wanted to simply fling himself into the arms of his peer, but could he risk the resulting embarrassment?

"Ano. . . Yamamoto?" Tsuna mumbled; face gazing at the grass as if it held the solution to all his nervousness problems.

"Hm?" Yamamoto cocked his head to the side, having gotten comfortable being with the younger Vongola student.

"You never did mention what you had forgotten. . ." Tsuna continued, splotches of red accessorizing his ears like bright red paint.

"Oh! Yeah, I never did, right?" Yamamoto smiled broadly before gazing intently down at Tsuna. Somehow the mood around him changed, and the way the sun on the quad was hitting Takeshi made him seem like a peaceful angel on earth. Tsuna`s heart constricted uneasily. He gulped to suppress the threat of drooling. The goofy, lovable air suddenly became serious and purposeful. Slowly, Yamamoto leaned towards Tsuna, and the brunette felt his whole body freeze at the nerves. His heartbeat could clearly be heard, pounding erratically in his now bright pink ears.

"I`ve been wanting to tell you. . . Tsuna," he whispered, lips tickling in Tsuna`s ears, his warm breath brushing his hair in lazy waves, "that you`re so irresistible. . . I just have to make you mine or I`ll explode from the inside out."

The Vongola`s eyes dilated dramatically, his face burning fiercely enough to suddenly combust into flames. Legs and arms wobbling, the Vongola messed with the hems of his sweater vest and pressed, clean ( well, except for that one milk stain Lambo got on it during lunch. . . ) white dress shirt, as he tried to correctly contemplate the meaning of the words he could swear he was simply dreaming about. _Yamamoto… Yamamoto Takeshi… wants me to be _his_. . .?_ The boy he had been crushing on ( guiltily enough ), wanted to do... _those_. . . things? Tsuna`s breath wasted no time in becoming merely rickety puffs and inhales. He could feel Yamamoto smirking in his ears, as if he could feel the utter disbelief and eager nervousness that bubbled inside the boy. Lightly, butterfly kisses were trailed down Tsuna`s chin and neck, and he shivered uncontrollably at the feel of the baseball star`s lips on his overly heated skin.

"Can I?" was his feather-light question.

_Can I? _

_ Can I? _

_Can I, Tsuna?_

The question bounced around the brunette`s brain without any sign of stopping, his heart accelerating, his skin flushing—electrifying. "Yama…moto," Tsuna whispered shakily, enjoying the rumble of another soft laugh from the latter.

"I`ll take that as an okay." Yamamoto said, intertwining Tsuna`s slender fingers with his own and kissing each knuckle briefly before lifting the small frame completely into his arms.

"Hiie!" Tsuna yelped, taken off guard by the sudden change in distance from the ground. "Y - Yamamoto, w - what are you doing?"

Yamamoto simply chuckled in response. "You`ll see," he said, proceeding to run across the quad toward the dorms, leaving Tsuna to nuzzle his face in Yama`s surprisingly comfortable shoulder as he tried to sort out the uncoordinated rushing of his heart. He hadn`t known that the glamorous Yamamoto Takeshi liked boys… or more surprisingly, that he liked a boy himself, Dame-Tsuna _was_ his nickname after all.

Thankfully enough, most V.G. students were hanging out at the training fields or lounging about in the various rec rooms, leaving the doors 99.5% empty ( there was always the lingering chance that Giannini was trying to "fix" something—and dear gosh, let`s hope not ), and automatically disbanded the idea that someone would see Yamamoto carrying Tsuna like a girl. Yamamoto kicked open the unsuspecting door, causing the poor brunette to inwardly swoon. _H-How can this guy like someone like me?_ he thought for the millionth time, thoroughly confused and embarrassed. But the Vongola didn`t have much time to speculate the reasons that possessed the dark-haired teen he was with to think this way about him.

"OOF!" Tsuna grunted as he was thrown onto a rather uncomfortable bed, that he realized with a leap of his heart, must be Yamamoto`s own. He shared a room with Tsuna`s good friend, Gokudera, but he`d never been to his room much on account of trying not to look completely inept. Almost instantaneously, the baseball star had his shirt floating away into a pile at his feet along with his belt, and he climbed into the bed, easily straddling Tsuna`s tiny form. He gazed purposefully into his chocolate brown orbs which were mixed with need and subtle confusion.

"Relax," he breathed, ghosting kisses up and down Tsuna`s jaw and collar bone, much like before, as he made away with the boy`s Vongola Gakuen blazer and clean white dress shirt, adorned with a tiny number twenty seven in deep orange. Tsuna squirmed, feeling himself growing hotter and hotter, a heat no Dying Will Flame could ever produce.

"Kiss me," he commanded boldly, half-driven by his haze, and the other a product of his cruel skepticism that this was even happening. Just when he was getting what he wanted would he wake up in Coach Colonello`s harsh P.E. class? Or Lal Mirch`s survival training class? Or worse, Reborn`s psychotic "Mafioso Basics and Beyond" class simply having dreamt this all from the beginning? He was scared; scared of losing his mind over something that`d never come true. He had to know if this was real.

Yamamoto smirked, oblivious to the underlying cause for the strike of passion inside the young student he held locked within his limbs. He brought his lips to Tsuna`s, pushing them together almost lovingly and licking Tsuna`s lower lip in an attempt to ask for entrance. The brown-haired boy stumbled to comply, sighing appreciatively, however, when he felt the baseball star` warm tongue dance with his own. Yamamoto tasted like those famous rice balls his dad would send him from off-campus. Pleasure tingled throughout Tsuna`s body, and suddenly, without even shreds of uncertainty to cloud the feelings, everything became very real. Never before had he been kissed—like this or otherwise—so the sensations he felt at this moment couldn`t merely be teasing figments of his imagination.

For a second, Tsuna felt he could die in peace.

Yamamoto ended the kiss, panting for succulent air, and peering down fondly at the adorable classmate he would finally claim as his. For some time now, the dark-haired teen had felt a strong sense of attraction to Tsuna, but never before had there been a time to clearly display his feelings. It wasn`t that he didn`t know that Tsuna would reciprocate his feelings—Gokudera had long since spilled—it was that Vongola Gakuen was so busy and lively, Yamamoto`s schedule too, as a result.

He couldn`t believe his luck when Reborn had announced that the next Vongola Gakuen Inter-Student Tournament was coming early. For the last three days, all of V.G.`s students were either rushing to train, or resting easily, heads inflated with pride for the prize—the "Boss Ring"—a grade A ring, below the purity of the original Primo ones, but good enough to put up a fight. It was easy to see that Tsuna would be casually shunning all practice, with ( dim ) hopes of getting out of the tournament altogether. This made the ideal time to catch the boy with his guard down, and express his deep feelings as a result.

Yamamoto pulled off Tsuna`s shirt and threw it recklessly to the side, having no reserves in placing his hands on Tsuna`s warm, pale chest. He glided his hands easily over the expanse of hot, lithe, flesh before bringing a single hand to tweak the bright pink nubs on his chest to perfection.

"Nnn~" Tsuna moaned in a quiet, breathy voice, shivering at the feel of the base ball star`s relatively cold hands.

Said boy grinned, bringing his lips down to nibble and play with the nubs with his tongue, while his hands moved south, hastily unbuttoning both of their pants. He brought them down, boxers and all, not surprised to find that they both had erections. Yamamoto delicately grasped Tsuna`s erect member and pumped it, continuing to nip and suck on the brunette`s overly sensitized skin, leaving bright red splotches adorning his body. The brown-haired Vongola panted, feeling heat steadily gathering in his abdomen. Pre-cum dribbled from the head of his member, and his eyes closed to half-mast, gazing up hazily at Yamamoto. The baseball star was easily losing his breath upon sight of this display of pleasure, and stopped all ministrations, earning a displeased whimper from the boy under him.

"Y-Yama—AH!" Tsuna gasped, as he was suddenly assaulted with the feeling of Yamamoto`s mouth licking his member. The younger V.G. student threw his head back, face so bright it might have defined itself as a new scale of pink, eyes closed tight as he fought to keep any more ridiculous sounds from escaping his mouth. The slick feel of Yama`s tongue on his erection made his head spin, the shallow sucks he made, entrancing.

"Ta... Takeshi…" Tsuna gasped, failing to keep his mouth shut, as his body shivered uncontrollably, knees wobbling in their desperate efforts to keep from jittering, hands curling and uncurling in the bed sheets. Sweat began to bead on Tsuna`s body, tiny drops of salty sweat that matted his hair to his forehead.

Yamamoto continued furiously, eyes closed into pleased half - moons, as he sucked on Tsuna, teasing out dribble after dribble warm cum. His cheeks hollowed and his tongue danced around the underside, before moving to the tip and playfully licking at the slit.

"Nnngh~ Yama…" Tsuna groaned, thrusting unconsciously into the teen`s mouth, hoping to be engulfed in the wondrous feelings for just a little longer. Said baseball star moaned himself, and detached himself from Tsuna`s cock, feeling restless after having ignored his own desires. The infamous tight nest in his abdomen grew more and more relentless, and he could feel himself starting to lose control. He hadn`t known Tsuna would make it so hard for him by making all these delicious noises…

Panting, he whispered, "Tsuna… If you keep sounding like that… I may not last."

Dazed, Tsuna mumbled, "Takeshi is so good…" before pulling the latter toward himself, and kissing him deeply. Yamamoto easily complied, but broke away early and presented Tsuna with three fingers, ready to move to phase two.

"Suck," he uttered, watching as Tsuna looked between the fingers and his face, slightly confused, but did as told and ran his tongue over each digit with care. Once adequately lubricated, Yamamoto pulled back his fingers, leaving a thing, glistening string of saliva to trail of from Tsuna`s lips.

"This`ll feel weird," the dark-haired teen whispered, slowly inserting two fingers into Tsuna`s virgin entrance.

"A…ah…" Tsuna moaned, eyes squeezing shut once again as he tried not to squirm as he felt fingers glide into his ring of hot muscle. The digits scissored about, stretching the unaccustomed muscles `till they were loose enough for the third finger, at which point they worked the entrance with precision, prodding deep into the cavern. His cock twitched at the sudden change in gears, but the rest of his body held no objections, his head swam with thoughts of sweet release, attempting at its best to forget of the small, uncomfortable feelings that came into his attention every now and then.

"AH! YAMA—!" Tsuna suddenly cried as bright white stars clouded his vision and the sweat that had beaded on his forehead dripped down to rest precariously on his chin. His nerves had long since gone haywire; skin so sensitive he could feel the slight changes in wind coming from the casually open ( but thankfully blinds-shaded ) window.

Before he could even see right, Yamamoto, who was nearing the end of his "stick" here, traded out his fingers for his cock, and pushed the fleshy, cum-dripping flesh into the brunette. Tsuna winced and whimpered, feeling the sting, but if the fingering had been any indication, movement would soon replace the feeling with pleasure. The baseball star, who had just enough restraint left to keep from pounding the poor boy before he was ready, waited until Tsuna nodded before proceeding.

Carefully, Yamamoto established a rhythm, pounding with more confidence and more enthusiasm as Tsuna`s grimace melted back into satisfaction. By now, both bodies were drenched in sweat, and the only sounds in the room were their low grunts, and the low slapping sounds the skin to skin contact created. Tsuna fought the coils in his stomach, knowing that if he released now, he`d probably be too tired to go another round. As a result, Tsuna bucked manically, meeting Yamamoto halfway on most thrusts, and allowing for deeper penetration. His body tingled at the way the dark-haired teen`s skin met his, disbelieving that anyone could have so much pleasure from this simple experience.

"NNNGHAH!~" Blinded, Tsuna yelped, his prostate pounded viciously, and the little restraint he had managed to keep the experience from ending so soon lost as he felt the lustful buildup ebb from his abdomen. Cum streamed from his cock, splattering both him and his new lover, who came soon after, exhausted but pleased. Yamamoto unsheathed himself before collapsing with a sweaty slap half on-top of the brunette.

"Takeshi…"

"…Mmm, yes, Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered, wrapping his arms around the others` small frame and curling up with him.

"I… I love you."

"…" Yamamoto gazed down at the brunette, whose eyes were now closed, and whose breaths were coming out in long relaxed puffs. How could he fall asleep so fast?

"I love you too, Tsuna. And I can`t believe how lucky I am~" Yamamoto smiled, closing his own eyes and drifting into a deep, tuna-filled slumber.

* * *

><p>Nighty - Night guys~<p>

Sorry again Bee~ D; At least I did it right? LOL R&R~


End file.
